


But He Sees Her Now

by karin6824



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No hijacking, unhijacked!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karin6824/pseuds/karin6824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble of how it would have gone had Peeta not been hijacked after he's rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Sees Her Now

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Previously posted on Tumblr (about a year ago?), and now here with very small changes. Because I’ll never get tired of unhijacked!Peeta.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the Hunger Games. The quote in italics is from Mockingjay.

 

_Peeta’s awake already, sitting on the side of the bed, looking bewildered as a trio of doctors reassure him, flash lights in his eyes, check his pulse._

_I’m disappointed that mine was not the first face he saw when he woke, but he sees it now._

 

 

But he sees her now. And moves the doctors aside, his eyes looking straight at her, his expression something she can’t quite place. He leaps to his feet, unsteady, but doesn’t let it stop him as he reaches for her. She runs to his embrace, to him. And he engulfs her in his arms, so tightly that it hurts, but in a good way, because it means that he’s here. Peeta’s here. He’s shaking and she wants to hug him tightly in return, but she’s afraid of hurting him even more. But it doesn’t really matter because he’s here.

 

“ _—niss_ ,” he gasps against the curve of her neck, something like her name, a breath of air against her skin. And nothing has ever felt quite this good. It’s relief. It’s everything.

 

“Peeta,” she weeps in return, tears running down her cheeks, not knowing when they started and unable to stop them. Her voice comes out broken, just like she is, but so complete at the same time, because Peeta is back, he’s in her arms.  _Finally_. “Peeta,” she repeats, just for the sake of it, just because she can.

 

He pulls back a little, enough to see her eyes. His hands are on her arms, her hair, her cheeks, his fingers shaking as he maps her out, rediscovering… Making sure she’s real.

 

And then, he closes the gap between them, his mouth, tentatively at first, touches hers, so, so softly, like a sigh. And when he sees she doesn’t disappear, she won’t run away, he kisses her a second time. Firmly. And doesn’t let go.

 

His lips find hers over and over again, between sighs and small confessions, words that both wished had said long ago, but never did. Hands grasping wherever they can reach, holding each other close. Peeta keeps repeating her name, unable to believe that this is real and not a dream. She keeps repeating his name, followed by apologies, I’m sorry’s and "it should have been me."

 

He kisses her silent. He kisses every inch of her skin he can find; starts with her lips and moves to her cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, temple, jaw, everywhere, anywhere. Always saying her name in between a kiss and the other, like a secret, like a plea. Begging for it to be real.

 

 

 

And not the dream that it really is.


End file.
